


Hal chat.

by jdkwei8rkfufidjkdusjadflfjasdfljsdaoiapd



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: will fill later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdkwei8rkfufidjkdusjadflfjasdfljsdaoiapd/pseuds/jdkwei8rkfufidjkdusjadflfjasdfljsdaoiapd
Summary: Not based entirely on the actual characters.  It's pretty much just Hal talking to people.
Kudos: 1





	Hal chat.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Test.Test.


End file.
